


101 далматинец, или Собачья жизнь

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм считает, что превратиться в далматинца мог только гей, но только до того момента, когда к нему начинает клеиться какой-то парень. Ведь педерастичнее далматинца может быть только его хозяин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 далматинец, или Собачья жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : benitle  
>  **Оригинал** : [101 Dalmatians (or why Dean Winchester suddenly starts barking)](http://benitle-writes.livejournal.com/27499.html)   
> **Бета перевода** : Wayward

***

Сэм никак не может перестать смеяться — от глубокого смеха все тело трясется так, что начинают болеть бока.

С такой работой с ними чего только не случалось — например, однажды Сэм превратился в девушку, а Дин хотел уговорить его носить мини-юбки и туфли на высоких каблуках, и это было невыносимо. В другой раз какой-то водяной дух проклял Дина, и тот провел с рыбьим хвостом целую неделю — Сэму пришлось держать его в ванне и кормить тунцом, и да, Дин в роли русалочки — это было довольно забавно. Ну, по крайней мере, так считал Сэм, у Дина, естественно, было другое мнение.

Поэтому когда Сэм возвращается в комнату из туалета и видит, что брат скорчился на кровати, шипя от боли и превращаясь в собаку, в чертову собаку прямо у него на глазах, Сэм в ту же секунду взрывается хохотом. На глазах выступают слезы, еще чуть-чуть, и они польются из глаз, Сэм сгибается пополам, ржет и не может остановиться. Он понимает, что не очень-то вежливо смеяться над Дином, попавшим в такую ситуацию, но в самом деле — он ничего не может с собой поделать, это просто нужно видеть.

И теперь на кровати вместо Дина лежит симпатичный далматинец с темными и круглыми, как пуговки, глазами, и большим мокрым носом. Его морда почти целиком белая, за исключением пары темных пятнышек, в то время как уши, шея и спина сплошь усеяны пятнами. Сэму не видно лап и хвоста, но он готов побиться об заклад: они столь же миленькие, как и все остальное. Он делает шаг к собаке, к брату, но Дин рычит и оскаливается. Ну да, Дину не нравится, когда над ним смеются, намек понят. 

И Сэм решает держаться от Дина подальше (хотя ему и хочется потискать этот пятнистый комочек шерсти) и садится на вторую кровать. Она по-прежнему не расстелена, обычно они складывают на нее оружие и материалы по последнему делу, а сами спят на другой.

— Ну, — с ликованием произносит Сэм, — думаю, Дин, тебе нужно извиниться перед той девушкой. А я ведь предупреждал!

Дин ничего не отвечает, и тут же Сэм мысленно себя поправляет: конечно, он же собака! Дин лишь скулит и закрывает лапой свои миленькие щенячьи глазки. Этот жест такой типично диновский, что Сэм снова едва не начинает ржать от абсурдности ситуации. Нет никакого сомнения в том, что эта собака — его брат. Сэм усмехается и истолковывает выражение собачьей морды как «Да, Сэмми, ты прав, ты всегда был прав и всегда будешь». Сэм понимает, что Дин сейчас не в том положении, чтобы с ним спорить, и Сэм не выполнит свой долг младшего брата, если не воспользуется этим преимуществом.

Сэм смотрит на собаку, развалившуюся на кровати, и размышляет, что же могло привести к этой катастрофе. Вчера они закончили с делом и привычно отправились попить пива, и к Дину стали клеиться. В сущности, в этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь Дин очень симпатичный парень, и вполне естественно, что женщины (и тревожное количество парней тоже) пытаются с ним флиртовать. И в зависимости от настроения Дин или не обращает на них внимания, или отвечает, или иногда даже проводит с ними ночь. Он утверждает, что хотя они с Сэмом и вместе, ему нужно иногда встречаться с другими людьми, чтобы страсть не угасла. Однако Сэму кажется, что дело больше раздутом мужском эго и желании всегда быть в центре внимания, но, напоминает себе Сэм, не это главное. А то, что Дин не только привлекательный, но и ужасно самовлюбленный — любит, чтобы его парни и девушки тоже были симпатичными.

И когда вчера с ним стала флиртовать девушка, не вписывающаяся в стандарты Дина, тот пренебрежительно глянул на нее и грубо отшил. Она была шокирована, потом явно расстроилась и, прежде чем исчезнуть, прошипела, как показалось Сэму, что-то на латыни. У Сэма появилось дурное предчувствие, и он просил Дина извиниться, но брат отмахнулся и вел себя так, будто ему наплевать.

По крайней мере, у них есть отправная точка, и это уже хорошо. Итак, резюмировал Сэм, девчонка, которую вчера в баре обидел Дин, превратила брата в миленького пятнистого щенка, который, по мнению Сэма, просто очаровашка. Он смотрит на щенка и качает головой, думая, извлечет ли Дин из этого урок, но потом напоминает себе: «Это же Дин!», поэтому нет, очевидно, не извлечет.

— Ладно, — говорит Сэм и встает. — Я пойду поговорю с девчонкой, а ты сиди здесь.  
Идея Дину явно не нравится, и он с лаем соскакивает с кровати. Первые шаги получаются странными, он спотыкается и почти касается носом пола, оказывается, балансировать на четырех ногах не так просто, как кажется. Но, в конце концов, Дин быстрее, чем Сэм успевает сказать: «Нет!», оказывается у него в ногах, не позволяя брату добраться до двери.

— Послушай, Дин, — объясняет Сэм, — взять тебя с собой — не самая хорошая мысль. Что, если кто-то увидит? Я заселялся в этот мотель пару дней назад с парнем, а не с собакой. Держу пари, животных нельзя держать в комнатах. Давай я сам поговорю с девчонкой, и, может быть, так мы решим проблему быстрее, чем ты думаешь, ага? Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

И потом, когда Дин начинает тихонько скулить и тереться мокрым носом о джинсы Сэма, тот все же наклоняется и гладит Дина по голове. Почесывая щенка за ухом, он удивляется тому, что шерсть не такая мягкая, какой он себе ее представлял.

— Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Просто… просто жди меня здесь.

С этими словами Сэм поворачивается и быстро закрывает за собой дверь. Замок защелкивается, и он слышит лай, но все же усилием воли решает не возвращаться. Хотя Сэм и считает сложившуюся ситуацию донельзя забавной, это не значит, что у него нет сердца и что он не волнуется за брата. Он быстро садится в Импалу и уезжает.

***

Выясняется, что девушку зовут Лиана, и она отказывается снять заклятье. По  
ее словам, даже если бы и хотела, все равно не в силах сделать это. Оно само должно рассеяться через некоторое время. Она не смогла ответить, нужно ли Дину извлечь для этого урок: понять, каково это, когда на тебя смотрят как на человека второго сорта. Она лишь пожала плечами и сказала, что раньше никогда не пыталась накладывать проклятия и не знает, поможет ли это снять заклятье быстрее. Вздохнув, Сэм возвращается в мотель, потому что это уже будет не забавно — сообщать Дину, что ему придется подзадержаться в этом облике. И может пройти время, прежде чем Дин снова превратится в человека.  
Вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, он слышит, как Дин скребется в дверь с другой стороны. Сэм смотрит на часы и понимает, что оставил Дин без еды, воды и возможности облегчиться на несколько часов. Сэм не успевает ничего сказать, как Дин вылетает из комнаты и несется через парковку к деревьям.

— ДИН! — кричит Сэм и бросается следом, надеясь, что Дина не собьет ни одна из машин, въезжающих на стоянку или выезжающих с нее. За Дином и на двух ногах было не угнаться, а научившись бегать на четырех, тот стал еще быстрее.

Сэм заворачивает за угол, выходит к деревьям и видит, как Дин роет землю лапой. У Сэма есть идея, чем брат там занимается, но на этом лучше не зацикливаться. Дин бежит к нему, но не останавливается, а, сопя, проходит мимо и возвращается в номер. Ну да, Дин просто вне себя. Сэм делает зарубку на память: больше никогда не подвергать мочевой пузырь брата такому стрессу, — и надеется, что Дин не справил нужду в комнате.  
Закрыв дверь, Сэм принюхивается и, не учуяв посторонних запахов, вздыхает с облегчением. Дин залезает с грязными лапами на свободную кровать и сворачивается клубком прямо на чистых вещах Сэма. Вот она, месть Дина-собаки. Сэм снова вздыхает.

— Ну, — прокашливается он, — я поговорил с девушкой. С Лианой. Она прокляла тебя, потому что ты засранец. Именно поэтому ты сейчас собака, Дина. Она также сказала, что не хочет и не может отозвать проклятие, рано или поздно оно исчезнет само. А пока ты будешь жить с четырьмя лапами и хвостом.

Но Дин никак не реагирует. Он не скулит, не лает, не сопит. Значит, что он действительно сильно зол на брата, и Сэм продолжает:

— И прости, что меня так долго не было и что я оставил тебя тут одного. Ну же, Дин.

И если бы Сэму пришлось охарактеризовать выражение, появившееся на морде Дина, он бы сказал: Дин сдвинул брови, раздумывая, прощать брата или нет. Но у Сэма был план.

— Ладно, слушай сюда. Я все исправлю. Мы не можем оставаться в этом мотеле. Тебя могли видеть человеком, будет странно, если люди вдруг увидят собаку. Мы просто переедем в соседний городок, поближе к Лиане, на тот случай, если снова будет нужно с ней поговорить. А по пути я организую нам еду. Ну, что думаешь? По сосискам?

И Сэм верит, что счастливое виляние хвостом и немедленное «Гав!» можно расценить как «Поспеши, Сэм, пошли кушать!». Он тихо смеется и начинает собираться, пытаясь вытащить из-под Дина хоть пару чистых вещей: увы, то, что не заляпано грязью, покрыто светлой шерстью. Просто восхитительно!

***

Сэм подпирает стойку регистрации уже в пятом мотеле в какой-то аризонской глухомани, а Дин сидит на пассажирском сидении и пожирает сосиски. В первых четырех мотелях ясно дали понять: жить с животными строго запрещено, и в конце концов Сэм решает на этот раз не говорить о собаке. Пожилая дама протягивает ключи и мило улыбается. Сэм быстро извиняется и заверяет, что он обратится к ней, если что-то понадобится.

Следующая проблема — как вытащить Дина из машины и незаметно провести в номер, чтобы никто не заметил. Дин все-таки хоть и щенок, но не какая-нибудь такса, но оказывается, что все здесь так заняты своими делами, что протащить собаку в комнату — не проблема.

Едва войдя, Дин тут же устремляется к кровати. Сэм все еще зол (ладно, надо признать, он это отчасти заслужил) на Дина за испачканную постель и бросается следом, но успевает ухватить только за хвост. Дин, взвыв, быстро разворачивается, щелкая зубами, и прихватывает острыми зубами запястье, не до крови, но чертовски больно и достаточно, чтобы научить Сэма. Теперь уже тот вскрикивает от боли.

— Дин, только не на кровать, — предупреждает Сэм, — нужно сначала помыться.

Дин смешно качает головой, будто пытаясь сказать: «Нет, нет! Только не в ванну, пожалуйста», и трясет ушами. Тогда Сэм снова хватает Дина, гораздо быстрее и нежнее, — никакого дерганья за хвост. Он несет Дина в ванную и запихивает прямо под кран. Дин тут же пытается выпрыгнуть — он же ясно дал понять: «Никакой ванны», но Сэм бросает на него суровый взгляд и говорит:

— Дин, купаться, а то не получишь сосисок, — и тогда Дин моргает и терпеливо ждет, его решение очевидно без слов. Сэм надеется, что обычный шампунь подойдет для собачьей шерсти и кожи, и тянется за маленьким пузырьком мотельного шампуня. Если что-то пойдет не так, Дин с него шкуру спустит, когда вновь вернется в человеческий облик.  
Сэм на всякий случай торопится, уделяя особое внимание лапам, а потом заворачивает Дина в полотенце и вытаскивает из ванны. И когда Сэм решает его высушить, Дин решает, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы встряхнуться, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны, в том числе и на Сэма.

Тяжело вздыхая, он проводит рукой по лицу, а Дин заливисто лает — собачья версия демонического смеха. Когда Дин высыхает, Сэм, переодевшись, сообщает, что пришло время для парка и для сосисок.

***

С аппетитом у Дина в собачьем обличии все более чем в порядке. Сэм уже почти привык к мечтательным взглядам, которыми его провожают девочки, дергая своих матерей за юбку и говоря им обернуться и посмотреть на милую собачку. Сэм также привык к соблазнительным улыбкам проходящих мимо девушек.

Наконец он устраивается на скамейке в парке. Погода слишком теплая и солнечная, чтобы сидеть в номере, тем более можно попытаться научить Дина парочке трюков. Конечно, Сэм понимает, что Дин его за это возненавидит, но все равно. И сейчас он машет тонкой веткой перед носом брата, а что Дин? Дин и ухом не ведет.

— Знаешь, — начинает Сэм как можно прозаичнее. Он подумал об этом, едва увидев, как брат превращается в далматинца. А сейчас настал подходящий момент: Дин объелся сосисок и у Сэма хоть будет шанс убежать, если брат попытается его цапнуть.

— Как это педерастично, Дин, превратиться в далматинца! То есть, если тебе пришлось стать собакой, неужели ты не мог стать какой-то более мужественной собакой, например, ну, не знаю, доберманом? Почему чертов далматинец? Ты только глянь на себя! У тебя _пятнышки_!

Едва услышав тихое рычание, Сэм срывается с места и бежит изо всех сил. Дин быстро его догоняет и слегка прихватывает за голень. Это не больно, но достаточно, чтобы Сэм споткнулся и упал. Он лежит на земле и хохочет, Дин тут же оказывается сверху, пытаясь укусить Сэма за шею. Это все игра — то, как Сэм пытается оттолкнуть Дина, или то, как Дин пытается его укусить. После они оба стараются отдышаться. Дин слюняво лижет лицо Сэма, а Сэм громко смеется и спихивает брата с себя. 

— Какая у вас чудесная собака, — вдруг вклинивается в идиллию чей-то голос.

Полуденное солнце слепит глаза, и Сэм может различить только фигуру заговорившего с ним человека. Он быстро встает и предостерегающе кладет руку на голову Дина. Дин тихо рычит, и когда Сэм бросает взгляд вниз, он видит, что другая собака пытается его обнюхать. 

Это ужасно трудно, но каким-то образом Сэму удается взять себя в руки и не засмеяться. Он гладит Дина по голове и просит его сесть, пока незнакомец не отзовет свою собаку.

— Эммм, — говорит Сэм, — он у меня недавно. Так что все эти собачьи штучки для меня в новинку.

И он даже не соврал: еще суток не прошло с тех пор, как у него появилась собака. И тут Сэм понимает, что ведет себя невежливо, и представляется, протянув руку:

— Меня зовут Сэм. А это Дин.

Парень улыбается, крепко сжимая руку Сэма.

— Рад познакомиться, Сэм. Я Джош, а эту леди зову Одри.

— Надеюсь, у нее нет течки, или мне начинать беспокоиться за Дина? — смеется Сэм. 

Дин скулит, словно в ужасе от мимолетного упоминания секса и собак в одном предложении. И внезапно слегка кусает Сэма за ногу, только тогда тот понимает, что по-прежнему пожимает Джошу руку. 

Джош смеется, и когда Сэм бросает на него любопытный взгляд, поясняет:

— О, далматинцы очень ориентированы на людей, они просто жаждут нашей компании. И они не развиваются как надо, если им не уделять должного внимания. Говорят, они очень чувствительные и привязчивые, так что не удивительно, что он попытался укусить тебя, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Сэм удивленно качает головой:

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— О, я ветеринар, — говорит Джош и подмигивает.

Сэм ухмыляется, снова покачав головой:

— Ну конечно. Ветеринар.

Однако Дину это не кажется забавным. Он то и дело тычется мокрым носом Сэму в руку, будто говоря: «Эй, я внизу, Сэмми! Я здесь, здесь, здесь!». Дин ведет себя очень мило.

— Итак, ты сказал, что для тебя все это в новинку? — наконец спрашивает Джош.

Сэм прокашливается и пожимает плечами:

— Ну да, он у меня появился вчера вечером.

Джош кивает и, к счастью, не вдается в подробности, откуда Сэм взял собаку. Вместо этого он продолжает:

— Может, я смогу дать тебе несколько советов. Сколько Дину? Около трех?

— Ага, точно, — врет Сэм. Он ничего не соображает в собаках, но пытается казаться как можно более уверенным. В детстве ему всегда хотелось иметь домашнее животное, и всегда собаку, потому что они сильные, и он надеялся, что они смогут защитить его от монстров, но Джон не разрешал. Не самая лучшая идея с их постоянными переездами, но в детстве на такие мелочи внимания не обращаешь.

— Он уже дрессированный, или тебе нужен небольшой совет по этому поводу? — Джош тянется к Дину, но тот тихо рычит, опасно скаля зубы, и Джош быстро отдергивает руку.

Сэма такая реакция не удивляет. Теперь, когда Дин не может отпускать едкие комментарии, ему приходится искать другие способы показать, что он расстроен, раздражен или что ему скучно. И острые зубы тут как нельзя кстати. Но на этот раз Сэм не позволит Дину безобразничать.

— На самом деле, я не думаю, что этот пес поддается дрессировке, он у меня особенный, — смеется Сэм. — Но совет все равно приму с благодарностью. 

Джош снова кивает и широко улыбается:

— Тогда я приглашаю тебя в кафе, поговорить обо всех этих собачьих штучках. Что скажешь? Неподалеку есть симпатичное тихое местечко. 

— Звучит неплохо, — тут же отвечает Сэм.

Когда они идут к кафе, Джош кладет руку на поясницу Сэма, а потом она соскальзывает еще ниже. Очень-очень низко.

— Эээ… — ежится Сэм и останавливается.

На лице Джоша читается потрясение, и он сильно краснеет. Он тут же убирает руку и нервно произносит:

— О боже, Сэм, прости, я… когда я… когда я увидел тебя с собакой, то подумал… что ты, эээ, гей, потому что натуралы редко заводят далматинцев. Ну я и решил. Боже, мне так стыдно!

Сэм смеется.

— О нет, Джош, успокойся! — говорит он и широко улыбается. — Где я и где натуралы?

Джош выдыхает с видимым облегчением.

— О, ну тогда я спокоен. Так мы все-таки идем в кафе?

Сэм и Джош выходят из парка, не обращая внимания на несчастные подвывания Дина, но уже через пару секунд Дин догоняет и втискивается между ними. Он изо всех сил пытается оттолкнуть Джоша от Сэма своим телом. Более того, он пару раз даже пытается его цапнуть. Когда Дин подскакивает к ноге Джоша и впивается в нее зубами, тот вскрикивает от неожиданности.

— Дин! — кричит Сэм, хватает Дина за шею и оттаскивает подальше, повернувшись к Джошу, он спрашивает: — О боже, с тобой все в порядке? Мне так жаль.

Когда Джош заверяет, что с ним все в порядке и он не сердится, Сэм поворачивается к Дину и тихо и зловеще говорит:

— Дин, только попробуй выкинуть еще какой-нибудь такой фокус, и я куплю тебе намордник, понял? Хоть ты маленький и пушистый, но я не собираюсь поощрять плохое поведение.

Дин моргает и теперь, кажется, все понимает. И по дороге к кафе он молча бежит рядом с Сэмом.

***

— Сначала тебе нужно купить ему ошейник и поводок. А еще нужно его зарегистрировать, Сэм.

Сэм уже потерял счет, сколько времени они с Джошем сидят в маленькой кафешке и пьют латте. Сначала они немного говорят о том, каково это, быть хозяином собаки, и что важно помнить. Джош сообщает ему, что далматинцы очень чувствительные, с ними нужно быть мягким и осторожным, когда чему-то учишь, ведь они долго помнят плохое обращение. Также Джош читает Сэму целую лекцию о вреде сосисок и о том, что далматинцам нужна специальная диета. И даже пишет название марки собачьего корма, который он рекомендует. Сэм благодарит за совет, хотя и понимает: убедить брата съесть корм будет очень и очень трудно. А Дин пытается обратить на себя внимание Сэма, дергая его за джинсы (после того как ткнулся носом в ладонь Сэма, а это не принесло никакого эффекта), но скоро Сэм понимает, что никакие увещевания Дина не остановят.

— Кажется, Дин из тех собак, кому нужно много внимания. Держу пари, ему нравятся, когда его тискают, — замечает Джош.

Сэм смеется и смотрит на Дина.

— О, если бы. Но он просто мелкий ревнивец! Уверен, как только мы вернемся и я буду весь в его распоряжении, он даже смотреть на меня не будет, и именно я буду скучать и мечтать о ласке. 

Кажется, можно сказать, что Дин снова поднимает бровь, и Сэм усмехается. В чем преимущество того, что Дин стал собакой с гейскими замашками? В том, что Сэм может говорить, и говорить, и говорить, а Дин не сможет его заткнуть. Да, это круто, думает Сэм.

Он проводит остаток дня в кафе с Джошем. Они плавно переключаются с ухода за собаками на рассказы о детстве и жизни. К тому времени, как Сэм сообщает Джошу, что, к сожалению, он здесь проездом, Дин уже дремлет под столом.

— О, как жаль, — с разочарованием отзывается Джош. И Сэм про себя проклинает то, что они никогда не задерживаются надолго в одном месте, чтобы завести новых друзей, узнать людей и все такое; все та же старая проблема. Несмотря на то, что он с Дином, ему бы действительно хотелось познакомиться с Джошем поближе, потому что он милый парень, но Сэм уже давно понял, что с их работой это невозможно.

Они встают из-за стола, и Джош первым нарушает неловкое молчание:

— Послушай, Сэм. Я знаю, что ты скоро уедешь, но все-таки. Если задержишься или тебе будет нужна помощь с Дином… — он вытаскивает из кармана клочок бумаги и ручку. Едва он начинает писать номер своего телефона, Дин снова начинает рычать.

— Хватит, Дин, — предупреждает Сэм, и когда Дин, кажется, затихает и снова успокаивается, он поворачивается к Джошу. И в тот момент, когда Сэм забирает бумажку с телефоном, приятная улыбка застывает на лице Джоша. Сэму требуется доля секунды, чтобы разобраться, в чем дело; когда он смотрит вниз и видит, что Дин мочится на ботинок Джоша, ему хочется свернуться калачиком и умереть. Потому что. О. Всемилостивый. Боже. Его брат, собака, да какая разница, только что нагадил на ботинок чужого человека. Сэм вспыхивает, и все, что он может делать, это бесконечно извиняться за поведение Дина.

— Да все в порядке, Сэм, — усмехается Джош. — Я же ветеринар. Дин не первый и не последний, — замолчав, Джош тянется к Сэму и целует его в щеку.

Сэм секунду пребывает в растерянности, а потом машет на прощание, когда Джош и Одри уходят. Обернувшись в последний раз, Джош говорит:

— Позвони мне, Сэм.

Сэм выдыхает — он и сам не понимал, что непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Он смотрит вниз, Дин сидит рядом и стучит хвостом по асфальту, на собачьей морде — широченная усмешка. 

— Ну ты попал, Дин Винчестер, — с угрозой говорит Сэм, но в глубине души знает, что Дин может вертеть им своими маленькими пятнистыми лапками как захочет.

***

По дороге в мотель Сэм заворачивает в зоомагазин. Ему все равно, что Дину не понравится специальная низкопуриновая диета, но, думает Сэм, это лучше, чем камни в почках и мочевом пузыре, о которых предупреждал Джош. Также необходимо приобрести ошейник и поводок. Сэм считает, что Дин после всех этих собственнических закидонов и ревности в парке этого более чем заслуживает. Неизвестно, сколько еще Дин проведет в таком виде, но одно ясно: Сэм больше не допустит, чтобы он кусал незнакомцев.

Сэм растерянно бродит по магазину, с трудом оттаскивая Дина от игрушек; его заинтересовала резиновая кость, которая пищит, если на нее встать или укусить. Сэм же стоит перед стендом с ошейниками, пытаясь решить какой все-таки лучше подойдет Дину.

Слава богу, девушка бросается ему на помощь.

— Я могу вам помочь, сэр?

Сэм улыбается. Она блондинка, симпатичная и вполне соответствует вкусам Дина.

— Ну, вообще-то да. Я ищу ошейник для своей собаки. Он… хм…

Сэм оглядывается и, не обнаружив Дина поблизости, начинает паниковать.

— Дин! Дин, иди сюда! — зовет он.

И тут же слышит писк игрушки. Через некоторые время Дин показывается из-за угла, размахивая хвостом и сжимая игрушку в зубах. Он кладет ее перед Сэмом и смотрит на него огромными карими глазами, сопя так, будто он самая милая, самая послушная собака на свете.

Продавщица смеется и гладит Дина по голове. Он поворачивается и облизывает ее руку — девушка хихикает. Сэм только закатывает глаза, потому что Дин в человеческом обличье знает, как растопить женские сердца, и логично, что Дин-собака будет столь же хорош.

— Что-нибудь сможете подобрать? — спрашивает Сэм и поднимает игрушку с пола.

— Ну, давайте глянем, — говорит она и берет с полки пару ошейников. Дин с несчастной мордой позволяет ей их надеть на себя и проверить, подходят ли. Он тихо скулит, пытаясь уклониться, но когда Сэм обещает (как можно более покровительственным тоном, просто чтобы разозлить Дина), что купит ему игрушку, если он будет хорошим мальчиком, Дин замирает. Сэм задумывается, сколько все-таки от Дина и сколько от собаки сейчас в нем, и может ли брат это как-то контролировать.

Они примеряют несколько ошейников, и Сэм выбирает черный и кожаный поводок в тон. Плохо, что у Дина нет регистрационного номера, может, если он будет в ошейнике, никто не заметит. Девушка раскладывает ошейники на полке, а Дин тычется носом ей в ноги. Она хихикает, гладит Дина по голове и вновь возвращается к работе. Сэм в ужасе распахивает глаза, когда вся морда Дина исчезает у нее под широкой юбкой. Девушка вскрикивает от неожиданности, и Сэм быстро хватает Дина за ошейник и оттаскивает его.

— Дин! Все! С меня довольно! Мы уходим! — рычит Сэм. Он быстро извиняется перед девушкой и спрашивает, прежде чем уйти, дергая Дина за собой, где у них корм. Расплатившись за все, Сэм быстро покидает магазин. Эта собака рано или поздно сведет его в могилу.

***

Наконец они возвращаются в мотель. Сэм покормил Дина — ну, по крайней мере, предложил ему еду, при виде которой тот лишь презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся, но Сэму все равно, скоро у Дина заурчит в животе. Ему наплевать и на неодобрительный взгляд, которым его наградил Дин при виде миски с едой — Сэм не собирается продолжать кормить брата сосисками, иначе все закончится тем, придется вести Дина на прием к Джошу.

И пока Дин лежит на кровати и дуется, Сэм валится на другую кровать с пультом в руках. Он переключает стандартные мотельные каналы, но ничто не привлекает его внимания. Наконец он выбирает документальный фильм о больших африканских кошках.

Сэм только начинает отключаться, как его внимание привлекает скрип пружин кровати, писк игрушки Дина и то, как он забирается на кровать. Сэм просто смеется, когда Дин устраивается у него под боком, положив игрушку на живот.

— Спасибо, Дин, — улыбается он, сжимает игрушку пару раз и размахивает ей перед Дином. — Как насчет того, чтобы завтра поиграть с ней в парке?

И если считать помахивание хвостом ответом, то это однозначное «да». Сэм осторожно кладет игрушку на тумбочку и гладит Дина по голове, проводит рукой по жесткой шерсти и чешет за ушами. Как только они вернулись, Сэм снял с Дина ошейник и пообещал, что тот будет носить его только на улице. Кажется, Дин простил ему всю историю с ошейником, он прижимается мокрым носом к шее Сэма. Сэм хихикает, когда Дин начинает тычется мордой ему в лицо и шею. И когда Сэм отодвигается и перестает гладить Дина, потому что шерсть колется, тот сам подныривает по его руку.

— Все в порядке, Дин, я понял, — Сэм смеется и снова начинает его поглаживать, Дин лает и сопит еще сильнее. В этом явно видна любовь — в том, как Дин ищет его компании, умоляет о ласках, но Сэм совсем не возражает и даже не думает жаловаться. Он еще в парке заметил, как Дин пытался защитить его, пометить своим.

И снова Сэм задумывает о том, сколько от Дина осталось в псе, устроившемся у него под боком, может, это Дин, а может — животные инстинкты, которые он не может побороть, но Сэму все равно. Дин всегда называет его девчонкой, но Сэму нравится, когда у них у них интимный физический контакт без секса (не то чтобы ему не нравилось заниматься сексом с Дином), ощущение общности, уюта, безопасности. Вот как сейчас.

Сэм даже не раздевается, чтобы не потревожить уже заснувшего Дина, уткнувшегося носом в его шейную впадинку. И вот так он проваливается в крепкий сон без сновидений.

***

Когда первоначальные проблемы решены, жизнь входит в обычную колею для Дина-собаки. Голод в конце концов побеждает, и Дин отваживается попробовать сухой корм. Похоже, тот вполне съедобен, раз Дин не особо жалуется. Джош предупредил о том, что далматинцы обжоры, и Сэм не раз ловил Дина за попыткой стащить еду из пакетов. В конце концов он купил Дину собачьи лакомства, с ними было проще заманить брата в ванную или наградить за особо хорошее поведение (например, если он не гонялся, как маньяк, с громким лаем за скейтерами по парку). 

Что касается Джоша, после всей этой истории с Дином и ботинками Сэм не осмелился бы ему позвонить, даже если бы очень захотел. Но после выходки Дина он просто не смог бы смотреть ему в глаза. В конце концов, дьявольский план брата сработал. Да, и это также подтверждает слова Джоша о невероятном уме далматинцев.

Сэму даже удается вдолбить в голову Дина несколько правил — «не бегай за скейтерами» одно из них. Еще одно — «фу, не лезь девчонкам под юбки», это точно не поможет брату снова вернуть себе человеческий облик. Сэм должен признать, что Дин старается, несмотря на постоянное искушение.

Очень скоро Сэм сам выучивает одно правило: перед тем как лечь спать, игрушку нужно спрятать подальше от Дина. За последние пару ночей выяснилось, что Дин долго ночью спать не может, поэтому когда он встает, ему нужно чем-то развлечься. Кость-пищалка должна быть вне зоны его досягаемости. Так же как и ботинки, как Сэм потом выяснил.

За плохое поведение Сэм наказывает Дина тем, что сгоняет его с постели на пол. Сэм просто балдеет о того, как Дину нравится сворачиваться клубочком, как нравится лежать у Сэма под боком, лизать его лицо и когда Сэм гладит его в ответ. Ему хочется собрать доказательства на будущее, компромат для шантажа никогда не бывает лишним, но потом понимает: Дин остался самим собой — и Сэму это тоже очень нравится.

Шерсть Дина повсюду, и это раздражает. Проведя некоторые исследования, Сэм выясняет: тут уж ничего не поделать, просто надо смириться и жить с этим.

Через пару дней Сэм привыкает к флирту и комплиментам, которые на него сыплются, когда он выходит на улицу с Дином. И решает, что если у него будут когда-нибудь проблемы с девушками, он просто заведет далматинца. От людей, пристающих к Сэму, просто нет отбоя. И женщинам, и мужчинам нравится Дин, все они считают своим долгом сообщить Сэму, какой у него симпатичный кобель. Дин, которому и в человеческом обличии нравилось слушать, какой он привлекательный, совсем не изменился, став собакой. И когда кто-то делает ему комплимент, он радостно машет хвостом, а Сэм просто пожимает плечами.

Но каким бы прикольным Дин в собачьем обличии ни был, Сэм скоро начинает скучать по брату. Дин не был особо разговорчивым парнем, но всяко лучше собаки, которая только лает. Не поймите неправильно, лай — это хорошо, по нему Сэм может понять, чего брат хочет, но все же настоящие беседы — совершенно другое. Он скучает по едким комментариям, дружескому стёбу, грязным шуточкам и всему тому, что так типично для Дина. И пусть спать вместе и целоваться (лизаться, если говорить о Дине) — мило, Сэму чего-то не хватает. И об этом чем-то Сэм никогда бы не задумался, если бы не эта собачья напасть. Он был в завязке после Джессики и до _Дина_ , но это будто попробовать крови, и теперь он страстно желает еще.

Сэм считает, прошло уже слишком много времени, и снова отправляется к Лиане. Она снова извиняется и говорит: что-то должно послужить толчком обратного превращения, но она ничего не знает. Он оставил Дина в мотеле, и когда возвращается под приветственный лай и размахивание хвостом, ясно, что все осталось по-прежнему.

— Эй, Дин, а ты скучаешь по мне? — спрашивает Сэм, и Дин в ответ пытается на него запрыгнуть. Сэм чмокает брата в нос, проходит на кухню и открывает шкафчик. Взяв одно из любимых лакомств Дина и помахав им перед его носом, он спрашивает: — Ну что? Идем купаться?

Дин прекращает вилять хвостом и послушно тащится в ванную. Вот на что он готов ради еды. И уже через минуту он сидит в ванне и жует свое лакомство. Сэм осторожно присаживается на бортик и медленно гладит Дина по голове. Он никогда раньше не говорил этого Дину, но сейчас не может сдержаться:

— Чувак, я… я уже не знаю, что делать.

Сэм вздыхает. Он ненавидит ощущение беспомощности, невозможность найти зацепку. Он проверил все ресурсы, все проклятья, которые могут превратить человек в животное, но ничего полезного не нашел и отчаялся еще сильнее. Он уже обзвонил всех знакомых охотников, но никто не смог помочь. Сэм никогда не говорил этого Дину, но сейчас ему необходимо выговориться.

— Я… я скучаю по тебе, Дин. По твоим тупым шуткам и по плохому настроению до первой чашки кофе. Мне не хватает тебя рядом, — признается Сэм и еще тише продолжает: — Мне не хватает твоих, эээ, губ. Поцелуев и… ну, знаешь, прочей фигни. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. 

Дин скулит и кладет мокрую лапу на руку Сэма, словно говоря: «Да, я тоже». И от этого щенячьего взгляда Сэм едва не пропускает момент, когда скулеж превращается в болезненное хныканье и Дин начинает корчиться. Все происходит так быстро, что Сэм едва успевает сказать: «Дин, что происходит?», и вот уже Дин Винчестер, в человеческом обличии и очень _голый_ , сидит в ванной и смотрит на Сэма широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Чувак! Сэм! — успевает сказать он, а потом слетает с бортика и сгибается над унитазом. А Сэм просто поглаживает его по спине и говорит, что все будет нормально. Когда рвота прекращается, Дин чистит зубы, а потом, задыхаясь, говорит:

— Чувак, у меня в зубах застрял собачий корм! Как ты мог такое допустить???

Сэм смеется и обнимает Дина сзади. Он тихо говорит, прижимаясь губами к шее Дина:

— Я так рад, что ты вернулся!

В кои веки Дин не отпускает едкого комментария и подается назад, позволяя Сэму себя обнять. Сэм с удовольствием гладит сильное мускулистое тело Дина, очень скоро они оказываются в кровати, сходя с ума от наслаждения. Они кончают и удовлетворенно лежат рядом, машинально пытаясь теснее прижаться друг к другу.

Сэм уже почти засыпает, когда Дин шепчет ему в ухо:

— Сэмми, может, оставим мою игрушку?

И Сэм смеется.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> [Рисунок](http://savepic.org/147891.jpg) от **Wayward**.


End file.
